


Stuck in the fandom

by Yashe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins when Obi-Wan is tempering with the tractor beam, From then on the Star Wars-Universe is stuck with my OC, German swearing, Humor, I feel sorry for them, I make this stuff up as I go, OC will try and annoy the living daylights out of everyone, Random humor, Translation is in the notes, Vader won't join the Rebellion, and change the story, don't tell me about plotholes or there will be random junk dropping into the story, everyone DOES include Palpatine, generally german talking, i think, reality shifting, this just happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashe/pseuds/Yashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan didn't dare to look away from his opponent, even though he could hear the girl approaching.<br/>Granded it was hard to NOT hear it since she was cursing in a language he never heard before and stombing loudly and frustrated on the ground.<br/>Suddenly the stomping stopped and the girl mumbled something softer than the curses from before. Still Obi-Wan didn't turn around, keeping his eyes on Darth Vader.<br/>That was, until the girl pulled him down to whisper something he was sure he misheard.<br/>"You what?" She seemed to shrink.</p><p>"I broke the Force."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I ... Don't even ...  
> To my defense: I haven't slept last night, drank to much Energy drinks and just recovered from being slightly sick. How that saves anything, that will happen in this story ... Or why I chose to write this as both my first A3O and Star Wars fanfic ... Or why I am not just writing it and then read over it when I am sane anough to decide wether or not to release it ...
> 
> This is just meant to be an outlet for my creative energies and will probably be a rewrite of everything.  
> I think I have a decent plan on what to with the story, but I will make it up as I go.
> 
> If you haven't read the Tags: My OC is pretty much a SI and from Germany, which means she knows german, which is the language she goes to when she is swearing or talking to herself. However, fear not, all german wordswill be translated in the End Notes. Well, only complete words. I will not bother to translate fragments of words.  
> Also, the Star Wars universe in this story has no language similiar to german, but my OC has taught a few Stormtrooper a bit. Though since she tends to punch them when the mispronounce anything, they don't bother to talk in the language but unterstand it rather well.
> 
> I don't know anything about the EU and will only use information you get out of the movies. I might add Clone Wars canon later, but I haven't gotten around to watch it yet.
> 
> Okay, that should cover it, have funds with the story.
> 
> (Disclaimer: Disclaimer are stupid. Yashe not use them)

 

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had known the weird girl for most of his life by now.

Well, “known” was probably an exaggeration since he never actually talked to her. She mostly just popped up during the weirdest times, shouted some random non-sense like a string of snack-types (he assumed it were snack-types since he never heard of something called 'Pringles' or 'Doritos') or claimed even weirder things (the first time she appeared she had told his master and him to not save a Gungan called Jar Jar Binks, claiming he was a Sith Lord) before she made a heel turn and hurried to flee from sight.

The now aged Jedi-master used to think, he was imagining her, until Mustafar where Anakin nearly begged her to leave him alone, because it got annoying. Obi-Wan didn't know if she listened to his former student but she certainly didn't show herself to him after that.

 

Until now. Of course.

She couldn't show up while he was on Tatooine watching over Luke (from a safe distance of course) actually getting quite bored and starting to feel lonely, no, she had to wait until _now_.

With a heavy sigh he carefully turned around to the definitely not threatening voice, that tried to sound at the very least ominous while whispering the probably most ridiculous invitation to the dark side – the promise of cookies.

Obi-Wan decided, that _standing on thin air_ was not the weirdest thing she had done and simply raised an eyebrow at the girl.

He hadn't expected her to change appearance-wise since she never seemed to change in the past save for the clothing but was proven wrong. She had a new haircut.

Now, that doesn't seem much of a change, but when you see someone who just always stays the same, short and fragile looking girl with the same short reddish-brown hair and the same look in her muddish-brown eyes, a new haircut tends to take you off-guard.

Especially if the new haircut involves the partial change from maroon to spring-green and the growing of the now green streak left to her face and the hair behind her ears. The hair over and in front of her ears was cut short enough to barely cover the tips of her ears.

“Did you just offer me cookies in exchange of becoming a Sith?” The girl blinked and scratched the bridge of her nose, moving a dark green colored pair of glasses up and down in the process. They were new. How did he not notice them immediately?

“Why did you turn around? You could've lost balance and fallen down. That was very irresponsible of you”, she then babbeled. Obi-Wan raised the other eyebrow as well. The girl shrugged. “Say Ani I said Hi.” He huffed – surely she would show anyways if he met his old student. The girl turned around and took a step.

“Wait.” She stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

“Ani doesn't know my name either”, the girl hummed before he was even able to ask for her name.

“I wanted to warn you to not call him that”, Obi-Wan tried to overplay his surprise. She grinned.

“Eh, wasn't planning to. One lightsabre to the knee was more than enough.” With that, she suddenly dropped into the abyss below, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder, if she really would show up if or rather when he was to face Darth Vader.

 

The girl meanwhile had stopped her own falling shortly after the Jedi was out of view and hovered midair, pondering what to do next.

Sure, she had some plans, but … This was already the second time someone hadn't been shocked enough of her sudden appearance to just let her get away without any deeper interaction.

This … Was not good. Was she stretching her luck?

It was normal, that cha-... people noticed her and reacted to her but that wasn't a problem. Since her appearances were brief and mostly confusing enough that the person in question usually decided to ignore it. It didn't change anything.

When they started to get used to her … now that was where the problems started. That was where the changes happened.

Should she give up?

Should she wait?

Should she take the risk?

The girl closed her eyes and dropped backwards, forgetting her airborne position, sending herself rotating around her own middle. She didn't pay this any mind, for now.

If she took the risk, she could get stuck, which she definitely should avoid. Well, she wouldn't mind getting stuck, but others. And if she got stuck, there would be changes. She couldn't afford changes.

_Wait … Why am I still here?_

The sudden thought hit her like a brick to the face.

If she left, she would have more time to decide what to do.

She opened her eyes, noticed her spinning position and stopped herself through creating a patch of 'air ground' on which she due to un-carefull placement she hit her head.

She stood up and extended a hand.

 

Both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader flinched at the sudden shriek.

It sounded remarkably like Gungan that got slowly run over by a really heavy tank. And no, Darth Vader was not willing to give insight on how he knew how that sounded, but if anyone were to ask, he would blame it on a certain maroon-haired girl.

His old teacher blinked slowly as if he just remembered something. “She said Hi.” Vader shot his opponent a glare over their crossed lightsabres. The old man didn't need to say who.

Since Mustafar she had not appeared before him once. Yes, a few Stormtrooper had encounters with someone who matched the girl's description, but she left him blissfully alone and didn't seem to annoy the men she showed up before. Just … talked.

Granted, most Stormtrooper gave away some bits of information, but she usually seemed to know these bits beforehand anyways. Since the girl didn't seem to interfere – she never had in the past at least – and Vader really didn't want to have any form of contact with the annoying brat period he decided to leave it be and even ordered the troops to just give her whatever information she wanted. It was easier for everyone.

The Sith lord narrowed his eyes behind his mask at the loud and frustrated sounding steps that closed in on the opponents. They were accompanied by a string of words he didn't understand but could identify as swear words in a language he didn't know by the tone. He glanced at Kenobi, calculating if he would appear like a coward if he left.

Then again, he never heard or saw the girl frustrated. With her usually acting high and mighty, always taunting, never showing fear for anything, this could prove … interesting.

“ … -ckte Hühnerscheiße!” Suddenly the ranting stopped. “Huh. War wohl doch nicht so lang da unten …”, the girl added silently to herself, before quickly grabbing Kenobi from behind and pulling him down to whisper something in his ear. Kenobi blinked once, twice, then he turned to the girl in disbelief.

“You what?” Vader's mouth twitched into a smile, but that faded when he heard her answer.

 

“I broke the Force.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Hühnerscheiße: Chicken shit  
> War wohl doch nicht so lang da unten ...: Guess I wasn't down there as long ...


End file.
